


Speechless

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: Fruit of tongue (manhwa)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: My fanfic based is n manhwa Fruit of the tongue.
Relationships: Noah (fruit of the tongue) / reader





	Speechless

I just stare at Noah when he told me “god told me you no longer needed your tongue.” Noah’s eyes scare me like he’s a demon “because you took a oath.” What oath. I would ask but can’t since he cut my tongue out! “I’m actually happy!” I would move away but Noah had drugged me so too weak to move. “God followed you” I’m crying now “ we can taken care of all the interruptions, now you can live here in peace with me.” No no no… “do you know how long I’ve waited fo this day?” He ask me “this is our paradise” this must be a dream, a bad one. “ow. We will be forever” Noah sudden hug me “together.” 

Is this my punishment for fallen in love with a man who rape me? I wish I never meet Noah, I wish I can tell him I hate him but I think that’s why he took my voice away, this got nothing to do with god but it’s about him keeping me not loving me. Just thinking about what happen a week ago: “please don’t do this!” I beg can’t stand up on own without falling down since my hands and ankles are chain together. “God will connect us.” He then kiss me, this kiss is my first and then realising what is next “No!” I scream “get off me! I can’t do this!” I said pushing him off me hard. “You can no choice in the matter.” He say with such hunger in his eyes that I shrink away from him, “we needed a clean vessel.” Vessel? “We need to full up the vessel so we can do the ceremony.” He then rip my dress off me leaving me just in my underwear. “Don’t do this!” I beg him, “don be nervous.” He say ripping my knickers off “just accept this.” He say letting my hips up lining his hard up to my hole. I froze in fear, I then let of painful scream as he rips into me. “Try to relax” he tells me as I sob loudly, it’s hurt too much. Once he came I lay there wishing I was dead “you can’t be tried already.” He says stuffing his limp penis back into his trousers. He left the room and three men came in but look more like boys. I saw their faces and I try to move away from them but my back at the wall “wait!” I beg.


End file.
